Hey Blondie!
by Catzillataco
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are rival artists! AU
1. Art-Con

**Hey Blondie!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO  
A/N: Please don't hate this; I am just writing for fun and am sorry if you don't like this.**

 **AU where Percy and Annabeth are rival artists!**

Percy Jackson hated art conventions. Being an artist, you might think he loved them, but no, he hated them with all his heart. Currently, Percy was at the BIGGEST art-con of the year and, well, comparing his art which he thought was great, to hers. That blond girl. He didn't know who in the world she was, but he did know that her sculptures made his paper works go to shame. The worst part? He was only 10 minutes into day 1. _How will I get through a week of this?!_ He thought in utter despair. Then, the cause of his misery turned around and waved with a smile on her face. Percy's day just got so much worse…

Percy didn't know where to start. That blond's face was… perfect, he found, and her eyes, stormy grey, seemed to find all his weak spots in seconds. He was startled. Percy was shaken out of his daydreaming when a potential buyer walked over. Like usual, the customer was a rich, fat, elderly man.

"How much for this piece, sonny? Sonny? How much?"

"Oh- that's, um, what does it say, oh! Only $4250 for that! It is an oil on canvas painting of the sea." To be truthful, it was also Percy's pride and joy, so as he was listed in Time's 100 Best Artists at Number 23, it was pretty dang good. The man ended up paying more for it, saying it was a masterpiece, and Percy was satisfied with the $5000 he ended up with. _I guess rich people don't appreciate a bargain, but who am I to say anything!_ He thought. Blondie, as he now referred to her, was also racking up sales. He almost wanted to go over and buy one of her pieces, but decided against it, as he caught a glimpse of a sales price. They were magnificent, but were the pieces really worth $8000?! _Blondie must be rich!_ Percy contemplated. _She has 20 pieces now, and multiply that by…um…_ Percy ended his train of thought by seeing a name plaque for her and searching her net worth. Apparently, Annabeth Chase was worth $1.8 million! To Percy, who's bank account totaled at something around $679,000, he was in shock. How did a 20-something year old artist make that much?! Percy still was surprised. Blondie/Annabeth looked at his expression and started cracking up. An older lady walked by and scowled in disgust at Blondie's laughing. Percy went back to normal and looked at the time. How was the day almost over?! Blondie and Percy both started to pack up. They silently made a pact to talk sometime.

"Hey, you're Annabeth, right?" It was the next day and Percy found the courage to talk to Blondie.

"Yeah, and you are…?"

"Percy. Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah! I was actually admiring your art! It's really amazing."

"Thanks! Though, I feel that yours puts mine to shame…" He laughed awkwardly.

"No, no, yours puts mine to shame! Really!" Blondie's eyes dared him to disagree.

"Well, look at that! I've got a customer! Bye!" Percy darted away; his heart was racing faster than he could breath. He was just complemented by a MILLIONAIRE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **TIME SKIP TO LAST DAY OF ART-CON**

Percy was packing up his table, art and belongings when he glanced over at Blondie. The two had grown close over the week and Percy was pleased to say that they were friends. In total, he'd made about $100,000; he was pleased with that. Blondie, on the other side, had probably made $1 million, but that didn't affect Percy's good mood. Blondie was just about to leave when Percy saw that she'd left her phone at the stand. He ran, and managed to catch up with her, yelling "HEY BLONDIE! BLONDIE!", somehow managing to catch her attention. He handed the phone to her, and their hands touched- they both were blushing furiously. They then parted ways, Percy to NYC and Annabeth/Blondie to California.


	2. Pizza Saves the Day!

**Hey Blondie!**

 **A/N: I am looking for more ideas so don't be afraid to PM me!**

 **I DO NOT OWN PJO. THE STORY IS MINE!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Percy missed Blondie. Like, really missed her. She was the only one who laughed at his cheesy jokes- even Percy's mom Sally just rolled her eyes good-naturedly. Percy's solution? STALK BLONDIE ON EVERY. SOCIAL. MEDIA. EVER. He may have gone a bit overboard? Any who, that same crazy approach was how our friend Percy saw that Annabeth, his new-found crush, was also in NYC. To be exact, she was here because of an art conference; she was listed at #10 from the Time magazine, but still. She was in the same town as Percy, and to him, that was all that mattered.

The raven-haired 23 year old decided to get some new paints. He'd just heard of a brand that was apparently "The Best" in art supplies, so he wanted to try some. The store he settled on going to was a local emporium. It was his favorite by far; for some reason he loved the sea, and it was literally called 'We Sea Your Art', so that was pretty self-explanatory. Walking down 169th St, he saw someone suspiciously familiar…was that Grover? It was Grover! Percy and Grover had been best buds since pre-K, and now, Grover was Percy's art manager. Grover turned around as Percy yelled out. "Hey Grover! Man! It's Percy!"

"Oh! Hey! How are ya?" Grover asked as the two caught up with each other.

"I'm great! The convention was great and I met Blon- Annabeth Chase!"

"Sounds fun. Well, gotta get goin' soon. Juniper will kill me if I'm late."

"K, bye!"

Percy took this chance to look around as he made his way to the store. It was the same New York he'd always known. Litter clogged the streets and gangs could be heard in the alleyways. Up above this almost dystopian bottom layer was cold, harsh steel. Those buildings seemed to cut through the sky and people's hopes and dreams. The Big Apple suddenly wasn't so great after all.

Percy finally got to his destination and was ready to spend all of his money on paints. It wouldn't be the first time, either, so that just showed how impulsive *cough, HE NEEDED THAT MONEY FOR FOOD, cough*. Then again, 23 year old Percy just ate instant ramen and 19-cent bananas, thus he could spend as much as he wanted. The little brass bell rang as he walked in. Percy went straight to the paints, not caring if he bumped into anything. He bought all of the grays, blues and greens he could see of the new brand, bought 5 new canvases and a new eraser. He paid all $1329 and started to head home when he saw a blond head poking up from the sculpting aisle. Yes. It was Annabeth. Percy rushed out of the store, canvases and all, sprinting home to put everything away to get back in time. He dropped the lot on the ground in his loft and ran back. She was leaving! To… a pizza place? Percy couldn't afford to think about that now, thank god he was athletic, but he had to get in too, now. He skidded around the corner and just made it in line after her. Beat that, Fate! Blondie ordered a large pepperoni and Percy, the doofus that he was, bought an extra large sardine and pineapple pizza. He meant to say "some pineapple", but…he's Percy, so that did not end well. He ate the disgusting pizza anyways, and just stared at Blondie the whole time. Her curly blond hair was in a messy bun and she had a pencil behind her ear. Her shirt had some holes from sculpting tools and paint splatters. He thought she was adorable. Percy at long last got the nerve to say hi, so he got up and walked over.

"Hey Annabeth! It's me, Percy, remember? From-" He was interrupted by the enthusiastic Blondie.

"Yes! Your work was amazing! And you live here, right?"

"Oh-uh, yeah! How'd you know?"

"Ummm… social media is very useful…" She blushed, pink dusting her cheeks.

"Wanna come over to my place?" Percy was hoping, hoping, hoping.

"YES-I mean yeah! That sounds great!" The pair were now both tomatoes.

They started to head to Percy's loft, chattering like amiable monkeys. Truth be told, they did look like they were dating, so when Percy got a few claps on the back and "you got lucky, man!"s, they weren't surprised. They just blushed even more. When the two got to Percy's place, he started to show her the new paints he'd gotten and time flew by. Before they noticed, it was 7:30 and Blondie had to go back to the hotel.

"So, you have my number, right Seaweed Brain?" He'd gotten the nickname after he forgot how to open a paint tube.

"Yup! You've got mine?"

"Yes. Let's meet up at Starbucks tomorrow?"

"Sure! Bye!"

"Yeah, bye Seaweed Brain!"

 **A/N: The Percabeth ship will in the next chappie set sail! HAHAHAHA YESSSSSS! I hope you liked awkward Percy and Annabeth!**


	3. Starbucks: An Odyssey

**Starbucks: An Odyssey**

 **Hey… Sorry this is so late… I had a bunch of tests and a fever for a week so… Here's the story? Don't hate me?**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Me: Do I own PJO yet, Annabeth?**

 **Annabeth: Ok, who are you again?**

 **Me: Just say that I don't. Please.**

 **Annabeth: Ok… She doesn't own PJO or any characters!**

 **Me: *sobbing in background***

 **A/N: Reviews make me happy! Make me happy? No? Ok…**

 **Agaming145: I'm glad you enjoyed this!**

 **Missmalraye: I'm happy you like this AU!**

It was Wednesday, the day of getting over troubles. That's at least what Percy said. So, it was the perfect day to talk to Blondie/Annabeth. They'd agreed on 9:30 (a.m.) at a local cafe, and Percy was almost late. He had just gotten dressed at 9:00 in his blue short-sleeved shirt and jeans, and currently, he was trying to not trip over his (insert random personal belonging here). That was at 9:16. Needless to say, Percy was gonna be late! He rushed out the door, forgetting that it was November, without a coat and started sprinting. 9:23. Percy's feet pounded on the cement beneath. 9:29. He was almost there, and-! He made it through the door at 9:30! The rush turned out to have helped him!

Percy was catching his breath when he saw Blondie, and the sight of her knocked it right back out of him. Percy was having a few… respiratory problems today. Blondie's hair was in a messy bun on her head, and she was wearing a loose shirt and ripped jeans. She, unlike Percy, remembered that it was winter, and was hanging her coat behind her.

"H-Hey?" Percy croaked out. Gods, he had lost his cool now.

"Oh! Hi Seaweed Brain!" Percy mentally groaned at his nickname.

"So…want to sit down?"

"Sure! Have you ever had their new Frappuchino? It's chai flavored."

"Ummm… I don't have that much of a sweet tooth… I usually have a grande black coffee."

"PERCY JACKSON YOU ARE HAVING THEIR NEW FRAPPUCHINO RIGHT NOW, SO HELP ME I WILL MURDER YOU-"

"Okay! I'll drink it…. fine…" Percy grumbled and pulled out a $10 dollar bill for the ridiculously priced coffees. Really, how was an artist who just started getting recognized going to pay? Never the less, Percy bought the two Frappuchinos and Annabeth sat down with him.

"So, Percy, why do you live in NYC?"

"I literally don't have any relations or money to live anywhere else…why do you live in California?"

"I've always lived there, sooooo…"

"Ok." Percy rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, talking to people is hard (true) and his awkward social skills were not that helpful.

They were sitting at the window, looking out at the city, when Annabeth suddenly looked at him and said, "Where did you go to college?"

Percy, being the awkward dork we all know, said, "Huh? Wh-uh oh! I went to Cornell, actually."

"Oh! Cool! I went to UCLA. A bit far from home, but I graduated this year."

"Congrats! That must be exciting."

"Yeah… wait, you have my number, right?"

"Uhhhh…yeah…" Annabeth's face looked like, let's just say she looked like she'd eaten a few too many Cali Ghost Peppers.

"Just for keeping in touch! Of-of course! Only for keeping in touch." Annabeth trailed off and Percy, at that moment that Annabeth was looking away, swapped his untouched Frappuchino with her already downed one. That cheered her up immensely.

"Wanna go to my studio?" Percy asked.

"Sure! How about you try to actually paint something besides the sea this time?"

Ugh. She knew Percy too well.

"Fine, fine. How about I PAINT YOU!!" Percy laughed maniacally and some fellow customers walked away with worried looks on their faces. To nobody's surprise, Blondie and Seaweed Brain were kicked out.

Percy had been working on his new painting for hours by now. It was 3:51 PM and he was so close to being done… with the outline of Blondie. Thankfully, at 4, Blondie would force him to take a break. With a final pencil stroke, he was done! Blondie walked over to him and, hard as it was, knew she had to go back to the hotel. So she did the scariest thing in her life.

She kissed Percy's cheek and mumbled that she was heading back.

Percy was pretty much paralyzed by now and muttered something along the lines of "The pineapple pizza did this… the cabbages must be saved… It's Pabu's fault, Mako!" and other various lines from his favorite shows. He touched his cheek and looked around. The raven haired individual decided that even though he was 23 years old, he was tired, and so he went to bed and dreamed of what his painting of Blondie would look like.


End file.
